


двадцать пятый кадр

by m0ette



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 100 Words Drabble Challenge, Character Study, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ette/pseuds/m0ette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонни учится читать между строк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. рука в руке

Джонни только и успевает кланяться проходящим мимо сонбэ: кто-то из них ободряюще хлопает его по плечу, кто-то даже останавливается похвалить за отличное выступление. Джонни их почти не слышит: восторженный крик толпы кружит ему голову, поэтому он лишь улыбается им и возвращается, наконец, к своим. 

Свет софитов слепит, заставляя Джонни щуриться. Влажный горячий воздух затрудняет дыхание, форменная майка, промокнув, неприятно липнет к телу. Прямо перед ним волнуется необъятное людское море, и, кажется, единственное, что удерживает его от прыжка вперед – это Тэн, сжимающий его руку в своей. Джонни для надежности переплетает их пальцы, чувствуя своей ладонью его неровное сердцебиение, и закрывает глаза.


	2. мозаика

Они близки. 

Быть может, дело в том, что Джонни, разменявший уже девятый год в компании, стёр свои острые углы о преходящих трейни и был теперь излишне мягок; может быть в том, что Тэн обладал поразительной способностью нравиться всем и каждому, и Джонни исключением не был; а может в том, что они в самом деле подходили друг другу, как две детали паззла – он и сам не понимал. 

Одно Джонни знал наверняка: в том, как они сочетались, когда он обнимал Тэна со спины, а тот, откинув голову ему на плечо, открыто улыбался ему в отражение зеркала тренировочного зала, случайности быть не могло.


	3. сдержанные обещания

С самого начала Джонни было с ним очень просто.

Тэн делал ошибки и, не принимая близко к сердцу, первым смеялся над ними; с энтузиазмом оглядывался по сторонам на прогулках, хоть и был раньше в Сеуле неоднократно, и, не спрашивая, варил кофе сразу на двоих. Его благословенный английский, пусть и сильно акцентированный, радовал слух Джонни, напоминая о доме. 

Присутствие Тэна рядом расслабляло, стирало границы между днями, создавая иллюзию одного бесконечно долгого снежного утра: так, будто Тэну не нужно было уезжать, будто сам Джонни не должен был остаться.

\- Не скучай, _хён_ , - глаза Тэна смеялись, - обещаю, я буду тебе звонить.

И он звонил.


	4. нестыковки

\- Проснись, - Тэн склонился над ним, энергично тряся за плечо, - просыпайся, ну же.

Джонни не спешил открывать глаза, стараясь усилием воли вернуться в сон, где тренировка начиналась после обеда, а Тэн не был таким шумным.

Вечерние киномарафоны были делом привычным, но, к сожалению, насколько вчерашний «Бойфренд из будущего» приводил Тэна в восторг, настолько же не производил на Джонни никакого впечатления. Скука и хронический недосып взяли верх над желанием язвительно комментировать глупость происходящего, поэтому он, закутавшись в бесцеремонно стянутый с Тэна плед, провалился в дрёму.

Тэн, не сумевший ни выгнать Джонни с постели, ни отвоевать одеяло обратно, с утра был особенно невыносим.


	5. связанные

В общежитии без Тэна было предсказуемо пусто и одиноко, и если в первое время Джонни удавалось отвлечься, то вскоре его отсутствие стало ощутимо давить тишиной. 

Раньше они вполне могли друг без друга, но такая близость не могла не оставить следов на любом в неё вовлечённом, и к расставанию – первому за годы, прожитые бок о бок – Джонни оказался неожиданно не готов. 

Первые несколько дней после его возвращения они практически не выходили из комнаты – Тэн, по-хозяйски раскинувшись на кровати Джонни, блаженно досыпал отнятые бесчеловечными часами тренировок и выступлений часы, а сам Джонни просто лежал рядом, перебирая короткие пряди на его затылке. Привыкал.


	6. становление, часть ?

Тэн танцует, контролируя каждый вдох тысячной аудитории. Вот этот мелкий пацан – тот, который сутками пропадал в тренировочном зале, не позволяя себе больше четырех разорванных часов сна в день, который не раз падал в обморок от усталости, а, очнувшись, поднимался на ноги и всегда улыбался, как ни в чём не бывало, словно жить так было нормой – держит сейчас в своём победно вскинутом кулаке восхищённые взгляды толпы, замершей в восторженном крике. Звук его имени, скандируемого снова и снова, приумножается в стенах арены, обретая пугающую громкость.

Сердце Джонни пропускает два болезненных такта, лёгкие колет задержанное минутой ранее дыхание.

Осознание, правда, приходит намного позже.


	7. "эта любовь", часть ?

\- Ты же лучший, лучший, - ему хочется встретиться с Тэном взглядом, но тот только прячет мокрое от слёз лицо в вороте рубашки Джонни. 

\- Я знаю, знаю, - в тон ему отвечает Тэн, судорожно вздыхая. - Я просто устал, вот и всё.

«Устал» было очевидным преуменьшением. Тренировки каждый день, с первых солнечных лучей до глубокой ночи, без перерыва на обед и поссать, так, чтобы ноги гудели, так, чтобы Шиён просила пощады – «просто устал», как же.

Джонни обнимает Тэна. О несправедливости этой системы он знает не понаслышке, и в то, что однажды они все откроют глаза и увидят, на что Тэн способен, остается только верить.


	8. бесполезный

\- Ёнхо, - Хансоль тяжело вздохнул, пряча лицо в ладонях, - друг мой, если ты скажешь ещё хоть одно слово против, я, клянусь, пойду и сам расскажу ему о твоих романтических переживаниях. Вот тогда у тебя точно не будет шансов.

По мнению Хансоля, Джонни лишь усложнял себе жизнь. Сам Джонни всё прекрасно понимал, да только проблема от этого совсем не исчезала: дело было совсем не в нерешительности и даже не в том, что Джонни, прострадавший над своим тёплым и светлым чувством к Тэну с добрых полгода, как-то вдруг передумал. Просто..

Не мог же он просто подойти к Тэну и признаться? 

Или всё-таки мог?


	9. семья, часть ? - сестра

\- Привет, _большой брат_!

Джонни, стоявший поодаль, не смог сдержать смех. Терни, возвышавшаяся над Тэном сантиметров на пять, демонстративно склонилась, чтобы обнять его. Тэн скривился, передразнивая её, но крепко сжал её в ответном объятии.

Впрочем, как только нужда Терн в братской любви была утолена, она быстро переключила своё внимание на Джонни.

Её ладонь, мозолистая и шершавая, крепко сжимала его ладонь; её приятный акцент напоминал говор Тэна тем, как на языке перекатывалась совсем разные «л» и «р»; даже будучи значительно ниже ей удавалось смотреть на Джонни как-то свысока, и встреть он её в прошлой жизни, до Тэна, он бы, наверное, даже влюбился.


	10. северные ветра

Закат ловит их на набережной Хангана. Холодное солнце стремительно садится далеко слева где-то в очертаниях высоток Сеульского бизнес-центра, уступая небо сине-серой дымке февральского вечера. Ветер пронизывает до костей, заставляя Джонни прятать покрасневший нос в широкий мягкий шарф. 

Тэн стоит чуть впереди, почти на самом краю пирса, и, сжимая обеими ладонями пластиковый стаканчик купленного здесь же американо, отстраненно смотрит на сумеречно-тусклые огни северного берега. Грядущая поездка на родину приводит его в необъяснимо меланхоличное настроение, остающееся в уголках его глаз даже когда Джонни удается его рассмешить, поэтому он перестает пытаться.

Ладони Тэна контрастно обжигают теплом, когда Джонни осторожно берет их в свои.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевела и распространила. http://archiveofourown.org/works/8250913


End file.
